Sixth sense
by tiffany.loves.mitch
Summary: Arionna, Bella's cousin swears she sees Bella right after she died about a week ago but can't figure out why.  Read to find out. R&R.
1. Author's Note

**Nope still dont own twilight (sigh,) that would be Stephenie Meyer:)**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story and I will update soon.**

**Me and my cheer team have been very busy so I have been having a hard time**

**updating. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Love you guyssssss.**

**--tiffany**


	2. I see dead uhhh BELLA!

_Bella's point of view._

_I was driving way to fast for my truck, and I'm suprised my truck didn't give out. Edward &I just got in a big fight and he got really mad so I left. So here I was speeding in my old truck. I was on the freeway figuring out were to go. Anywhere but Forks. I thought..how about a movie. Yeah thats what I need, some alone time. So I was heading down to L.A. when I saw a car coming towards me, when I realized the car was gonna hit me straight on. I tried swerving out of the way but then it hit me in my door. Since I was in such a hurry getting away from Edward I forgot to put my seatbelt on. When the car hit me I went flying into the passenger window. I hit my head and felt shards of glass in my forehead. I thought I was okay until another car came swerving down the freeway and hit the passenger side. My truck was big and tough, but it couldn't help me between two cars. My head started bleeding and I couldn't feel my legs. I could feel myself going to sleep and I thought to myself, "I must stay awake until the ambulance arives." I would not die like this. I wouldn't leave Edward... I started to drift more and more every second. I couldn't wait any longer...and I knew that I was dying, very slowly I was. I just kept Edward in my head. If I die, I'm gonna die thinking about him. My eyelids starting getting real heavy. As I layed there dying, I kept saying his name..., "Edward Edward Edward Edward..." I saw the ambulance arrive. A man got out of the ambulance and came running towards my truck. "Miss, are you alright?" he asked me, but I couldn't respond. I knew it was to late. He told the rest his crew to hurry up, but then right then I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and i layed there and died._

Arionna's point of view.

My name is Arionna Swan. I am sixteen. I lived right down the road from Bella Swan, she was my cousin. We were very close and she died just last week. It was a bad crash and they say there was no way she could survive. I have been having a very hard time dealing with it, I mean she wasn't only my cousin, she was me best friend. She was always there for me. The funeral was yesterday. It was very hard for me. I couldn't even look at her. They say she died from blood loss, but there was probably more. I cried the whole funeral. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to go through, but yesterday I thought I saw her. It couldn't have been her. She was dead and I knew it. It has been a week since her death, but I had to go to school today. I usually got a ride from Bella, but now I had to take the bus.

I got up, took a shower and ate some breakfast as usual. Then my dad came and I wasn't looking happy as normal, well no duh my cousin just died. He got all worried.

"Are you feeling any better about Bella" he said softly.

"No." I said sternly.

"Honey, your going to have to let her go, she's gone now, gone in a happier place."

"Well, I don't care what you say she was my best friend, and I can miss her as much as I want." I snapped.

I grabbed some money for lunch off the counter and walker out the door to my new bus stop.

But every where I go I swear I can see her. It's like I'm the little boy in the sixth sense movie where I can see dead people. When I got to the bus stop it was right in front of her house. Bella's house, but then I saw her, I literally saw her. I must be hilusinating. She was dead. The image I saw of her, she was sitting on her porch, just sitting there and she looke like herself. I walked up to her, she looked so real.

I quietly mumbled, "Bella is that really you, I thought you were dead."

"I am dead, but I stayed here, as a ghost, because I need you to tell Edward something for me." she said.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was talking to my dead cousin Bella. Suddenly her dad walked out the door, and she vanished.

" Why hello Arionna." he said in a very depressed voice.

"Hi Charlie. I came over before I go to school just to you know look around, I just miss her to much." I said and walked down off of the porch and walked to my bus stop all confused.

**Hey guys. Hope you like it. Tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Send my lots of reviews!!**

**--love you all. **

**tiffany.loves.mitch.**


	3. She's hear

As soon as I got on the bus I noticed I was the first one on it. I quickly chose the font seat behind the driver and sat down. The driver was a lady and she had red curly hair. She looked like she was in her forties.

Then she asked me a question, "Are you Arionna?"

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"Oh you poor thing, you must be so sad about Bella." she said in a soft voice.

Oh great she had to bring it up. Well here come the tears. A warm tear drifted down my cheek.

"Yeah, she wasn't only my cousin, she was my best friend." I said trying to hold the tears back.

"Just think, she's in a better place."

"Yeah..."

After that we picked up some more people.

A girl with long blonde hair got on the bus and sat behind me. She was very loud and she wouldn't shut up...I hate freshman. With all this Bella stuff I forgot that one of my friends was on this bus. Her name was Grace. She got on three stops after me. She noticed me all alone and sat by me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked nicely.

"I'm better, but I wish I could go home." I said back.

"Oh I know how you feel, my aunt died last year, it was hard."

"Well, I think me and Bella were a little closer." I said trying not to sound mean.

We were almost to school, but we had one more stop. We picked up the last three kids and were a mile away from the highschool.   
"Yeah, she was just an aunt I never really talked to, but I still loved her." she said back, sounding kinda angry.

We turned into the school parking lot and got off the bus. It was a gloomy day just the way I felt. Perfect. I told Grace I'd see her in Advanced English. Yes I'm in advanced English, so what I just like to read I'm not a nerd. On the way to the door I saw him, I saw Edward. I was wondering if I should go talk to him or not. I decided I would wait to talk to Bella again, if I see her again and I'm not going crazy by seeing dead people. I got to my first class, math. Oh yay, the best way to start a day by going to math. Since I was gone I missed a test and I had to go out in the hall and take it. I went out into the hall where there was an empty desk to sit it. I was bad at math and I knew I was going to fail. I sat down in the desk and I just couldn't concentrate on this test. I looked up for a second and saw _her_. She looked so pale and sad. I started talking to her again.

"Bella is it really true your a ghost?" I asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but I had to stay behind so I could have you tell _my_ Edward things." she said with a smile.

"What do you want me to tell him?" I asked, again another stupid question.

"I want you to tell him, that I forgive him and that I will always love him. I will never forget him ever. Also, tell him never ever to forget me, I think it would be hard to forget me, all the times he had to save my ass." she said and laughed a little.

"Okay, I will make sure I tell him, but what if he doesn't believe me and he just thinks I'm crazy. I mean it's going to be a hard concept to grasp for him." I said truthfully.

"I think he'll believe you, if not you'll just have to keep trying. He needs to know this. If he doesn't Im never going to be able to move on...on to heavan." she sad with a pouty face.

"Okay." thats all I could think of saying.

Why would he believe me? A sixteen year old telling him that his girlfrriend that just died is a ghost and she forgives him. Oh yeah this should work. Hopefully I don't get thrown in the nuthouse.

"Bella..." I couldln't ask the rest..it't personal.

"Yes, Ari."she said. That was my nickname she gave me. No one else was alowed to call me that. Only her.

"What does it feel like.. you know..being.." I stopped.

"...dead, you mean?" she finished it for me.

"Yeah, do you feel any pain" I asked.

"No I just feel sad, I miss you and my parents, my friends, and Edward..." she said then got even paler then before.

"I just want you to know Bella, that I miss you so much, you were my best friend. You were my life." I said with a whisper.

"I know I miss you too." she said quickly.

"..but I have to go.." she said so fast I barely understood her.

"Where do ghosts spend their time?" I wondered.

"Well we don't have a spot till we move on..but I watch Edward. I sit next to him in classes where I'm supposed to be." she said with a laugh.

I loved her laugh. It made me laugh. God, did I miss her.

"Well bye Ari, I'll see you later tonight." she said and started walking away.

I made a smile but I couldn't say anything back besides a simple, "Bye."

"Oh, by the way, the answer to number one is -6.2" she said, smiled, and vanished.


	4. I have to talk to him

After Bella vanished I tried my best to do my test but my mind went blank. All though I knew I had number one right. I laughed a little. That was the first time I had been able to laugh for a while. I went back into the classroom and turned my test in. She graded it quickly. I got a C+. Ehhh! I knew I could do better, oh well I'll tell My teacher I was so depressed so I didn't get a chance to study. Will she believe that? I hope so. My next class was Advanced English with Grace, I actually didn't want to see her right now, well actually I didn't want to see anyone but Bella. I went into the classroom, and sat in my desk that was, of course, right next to Grace. I loved Grace, but sometimes she takes things a little to seriously. All we did was watch a movie on Romeo and Juliet and we had to write about what we learned from it, 1 page due tomorrow. Except me. I didn't have to do it because Mrs. Hall said she would give me a break with all the hard things I had been through. I was thankful. I rushed out of there before Grace got the chance to catch up. Someone poked me on the shoulder, I thought it was Grace so I turned around and was about to yell get away form me but then I noticed it wasn't Grace. It was Edward.

"We need to talk." he said with his gorgeous eyes very light.

"Uhmmm..about what...I don't know you." I mumbled.

"Oh you know me. My sister Alice told me that you were going to come find me and tell me something." he snapped back.

"How would she know?"

"She uhh..just had a feeling because this morning you were staring at me." he said very quietly.

"Fine. I will talk to you after school at my house. It is two down from Bella's." I said and walked away to Geo.

I rushed down the hall to get to Geography. I actually did good in this class. I had a 102.51 percent in this class.

I went in and sat down. Oh great here came Alice. I totally forgot that she was in this class with me. Crap.

"Hey, your Bella's cousin...Arionna right?" she asked me. I can't believe she was talking to me. Not only were the Cullens rich but they were very popular, and diffrent may I add.

"Yeah, I'm not trying to be mean but I would rather not talk about her, it's still hard to deal with." I said looking down at my notebook.

"I know what you mean. Me and her were like this." she said as she crossed her index and middle finger together.

"Same with me." I said sadly.

"Well I was actually wondering if you would come to our house after school so me you and my family could talk with you." she said.

"Okay, I'll call my dad and tell him, could you uhhh...give me a ride by any chance?" I wondered.

"Sure you can ride with Edward. He has a.."she stopped.

"...a silver volvo." I said quietly.

"I always saw it at Bella's when they went out somewhere." I added sadly.

I made a very sad face and I was trying to hold my tears back.

"Yeah. We'll see you after school." she said smiling at she walked back to her desk.

The rest of Geography I couldn't imagine what I was going to tell Edward. Geo was over before I knew it and I was rushing to lunch. I hadn't ate much in the last couple of days. I was too depressed.

I went into the lunchroom...great pizza for lunch. Gross but I guess that was all I could have.

I got a slice of cheese..Bella's favorite. I sat down by Grace and started eating slowly. She started talking to me after a while.

"Sorry I snapped at you this morning." she said.

"It's okay but I'm just really sad about Bella and you know it's just hard." I said in a sort of happy voice and I don't know where that came from.

"Yeah I know it's hard losing someone you love." she said nicely.

"Yeah well I'm gonna leave lunch early. I don't feel to well." I said and threw my lunch out and walked to the bathroom. When I got in the bathroom I looked at my appearance. I had big bags under my eyes I haven't slept ever since Bella died. And if I did it was nightmares. My face was plae, my hair was all messed up. I couldn't take it any longer. I started crying. I couldn't go to class. I sat in a stall and cried my heart out. When I finally managed to stop I walked to class. It was science, my last class. When I got in the room, thankfully they were doing a rock and mineral lab so everyone didn't notice that I had walked in. I told the teacher I had the runs and that was why I was late. Again I laughed a little. He believed me and told me to go to lab even though there was only 15 minutes left of school. I walked up to my lab partner, Mike Newton. He was a nerd and he was really smart so I just copied his answers and turned in the lab and rushed out to the parking lot. There he was...Edward waiting by his silver volvo. I don't know if I could handle going in his car knowing that at one point Bella was in there. I walked up to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello. I think you have some explaining to do." he said with his perfect voice.

"Yes, yes I think I do." I said back. He opened the door.  
"Get in." He said sternly but still polite.


	5. Will he believe me?

I got in his volvo. He shut the door and walked around to his side and got in.

"Alright Arionna, what do you know about Bella?" he said, his voice cold.

"How do you know that I even know anything about her?" I snapped back at him.

"Fine...my sister Alice has visions and she knew you were gonna come talk to us." he said softly, with a sad face.

"Oh...well yes I was going to come talk to you but I don't really know how to explain it."

We were heading out of the parking lot now, and heading towards his house. I think his house was a few miles away.

"Well your going to have to. As you know Bella was my girlfriend, but she was also my life." he said as we sped down the road going to his house.

"Well she was my best friend. Before she met you she gave me all her attention." I said angrily, I was pissed at this point.

"I didn't try to take her from you and I'm sorry but can you tell me what you need to tell me?" he asked.

"Well actually I was wondering If I could go to the bathroom and get my thoughts together on how to tell you first." I said in a less angry voice.

"Sure, go right ahead." he said as we pulled into his driveway. He was the fastest driver ever.

When I got in the house he walked me in and I wad greeted by his mother Esme.

"Hello, darling. We've been expecting you." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes. I have some news to tell you but first I have to use the bathroom." I said.

"Third room on the right down the hallway." she said kindly.

I went down the hallway and found the bathroom. I opened the door and the room was a bright blue color with picture framed accents to decorate it. I walked in and grabbed a clean towel out of the cuboard so I could rinse my face off. I had a hard day. It was the first day that I went back to school since Bella died. I put some warm water on the rag and gently rubbed my face with it. It felt so good, I haven't felt this good in a while. I missed her so much, I started to cry again. My tears ran down my cheeks, they were warm. She showed up again, I was starting to get use to this.

"Ari, it's ok you know I'm watching over you and if you ever need me just say my name." she said gently.

"Ok thanks, but I just wish it was the real you and I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Edward."

"He'll believe you and if he doesn't you just have to keep trying, never give up, us Swan's never give up" she said confidently.

"Ok." I said. I threw the rag in the hamper and waved goodbye to Bella until later tonight when I was going to call her to my room. I walked back to the family room where everyone was waiting for me. Bella told me everyone's names before, there was Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and...Edward. I didn't want to tell it in front of everyone. Just Edward.

"Not trying to be rude, but I was hoping I could just talk with Edward and he can tell you later." I said politely.

"Of course." Esme said. She made everyone go back to what they were doing and me and Edward went to his room. His room was dark and very plain, what did Bella see in him, well he was totally gorgeous. He told me I could sit where ever I wanted to so I decided to sit on the bed. He sat down on a chair across from me.

"Ok so explain to me what you know." he said calmly.

"Well, ok Bella died well you know this, but she didn't really uhhh.." I stopped. Tears were coming back.

"It's ok Arionna just tell me." he said.

This was one of the hardest things I have ever tried to do, how could I tell him the Bella was a ghost.

I tried again, "She didn't cross over." There I said it.

He had a very puzzled look on his face, calm at the same time, but that would change.

"What? What do you mean she didn't cross over." he asked.

This is never going to work why would he believe me?

"Well she didn't cross over and she's a ghost and I'm seeing her everywhere I go" I said practically screaming.

His face went blank, no expression, no nothing.

"You're lying." he said sternly.

"No I'm really not. She said she didn't want to leave without telling you..." he cut me off.

"Get out." he said.

"You have to believe me she won't cross over until you know she..." he cut me off again.

"OUT!" he yelled at me.

I opened his door and ran out, down the stairs and his whole family was there, watching me.

"Sorry, I tried but he just wont believe me." I said to them and ran out the door. When I got outside I realized I had no ride home. Alice came out of the house and told me she was going to give me a ride home.

"No, I'll walk you will go against me too." I said and starting walking. She stopped me.  
"No I won't I will understand more than Edward...I will believe you."

She got her car out of the garage and started to back out. I got in and she started driving towards my house.


	6. Talking with Alice

As we were driving to my house I consitrated hard not to cry. I didn't want to make Alice feel even worse about what just happened. She was a fast driver just like...Edward. It hurt to say his name. How could Bella love someone so mean? After a long time with no talking Alice spoke up.

"I'm sorry my brother freaked out at you, and I was wondering if you could tell me what you told him, I won't be mad at you." she said promising.

"Well I guess I could, but can we do it in my room?" I asked.

"Yes!!" she said almost excited.

"Ok you wait in my room I'll take a shower and come back and talk to you, but you have to keep your promise." I said.

"Sure."

We drove up into my drive way and she parked her car. We walked up to the door when I noticed I was taller than her. I thought I was short. I am 5'4. At least she was pretty. I'm normal, well except I have bigger boobs than normal. I have shoudler length platnum blonde hair and a very bright smile. I have boring blue eyes and a nose that looks like a ski slope. We walked in and my parents were watching t.v. I introduced Alice.

"Mom, Dad, this is Alice Cullen. She was friends with Bella." I said tightning up at her name.

"Nice to meet you Alice. Make yourself at home." my mom said sweetly.

We walked up stairs and I showed her where my room was and I told her she could wait in my room.

I fast walked to the bathroom with some pajama's in hand. I turned the shower on, it always takes a while to warm up. Stupid shower, I thought. I grabbed a clean towel out of the cubard and set it on and little table we have next to the shower. I undressed and got in. The water was so warm, it felt so good. I haven't felt this good in a while. I remembered I had Alice waiting. So I hurried and got out, dried off and put my pajama's on. I quickly went back to my room finding Alice looking at one of my albums. Of course it had to be the one of me and Bella.

"I never noticed how much you and Bella look alike." she said. Everyone always thought we were sisters, thought.

"Yeah...everyone thought that we were sisters." I mumbled as I repeated what I had just thought.

" I'm sorry Arionna I din't mean to make you sad." she said and put the album back where she found it. Under my bed. It use to be on my dresser for everyone to see but now I hid it so I wouldn't think about her as much.

"Okay so will you tell me what you told Edward now?" she whined.

"I guess."

"YAY! Okay go on." she squealed.

"Uhmm... ohhh this is so hard to tell you." I said.

"It's okay Arionna, I'll believe you." she said sweetly.

"Okay. Bella died, but she didn't exactly cross over and she stayed behind to tell Edward something." I said so fast she probably didn't even understand me.

"What did she want to ask Edward? I mean you know what she wanted to tell him right" she asked.

"Yeah of course. She wanted to tell him she forgives him and she will always love him, no matter what." I said.

"Oh I see." she said. Her face went blank for a second and then she came back with a smile.  
"You wanna know a secret Arionna?" she asked me.

"Uhmm sure, I mean if you want to tell me."

"Well you can believe this if you want to but I see visions, well you know I'm physic and I knew what you were going to say right now and that's why I believe you." she said.

My mouth dropped for a second and then I closed it shut tight. I couldn't speak. Was she really physic? I don't know and I don't care but she was believing me and she trusted me..she was actually acting like a friend to me.  
"Alice you actually believe me? I mean Edward told me to go away." I said.

"Yeah but Bella was his girlfriend and he's still a little mad and touchy, but I better be going thank you for telling me and I will see you in school tomorrow." she said and walked out of my room, outside to her car. I was so tired I decided to brush my teeth and go to bed. I walked to the bathroom but couldn't find my toothbrush anywhere. Oh well then I will just have to use mouthwash. Better than nothing right? I swished the mouthwash around for about a minute and spit it out into the sink. I walked back to my room and shut the lights off, and climbed into my bed. It was warm from where I had been sitting on it. I tried so hard to fall asleep and after about a half hour I finally did. I started to dream, dream about Bella. She was talking to me but I couldn't hear what she was saying she was to far away. She walked towards me.

"Ari you have to go back and talk to Edward." she said.

"I can't he won't believe me and he freaked out at me already."

"You just have to keep trying Ari...Us Swan's never give up remember?" she asked me her voice sounded so perfect.

"Yeah I remember..." then I woke up.

Something was banging on my window. I glanced over at the clock it was only 11:46, but who was it. I got a little scared and hid under the covers thinking it or whoever it was would be gone after I came out of the covers. When I came out of the covers the person was still there. I got out of bed and walked very slowly to the window. I was trying to see if I could tell who it was, but I couldn't I had to get closer. I got close enough so I could open the window. I opened it and then I knew who it was. It was Edward.


	7. A second chance

I decided if I should let him in or not, maybe he came to say sorry. I unlocked the window and let him in. He shut the window after he silently jumped in. He walked over to the bed and sat down.   
"What do you want?" I said a little agrivated.

"I came to...to.." he paused.

"To what?" I wanted to yell but my parents would wake up.

"...to say I'm sorry. I should have believed you, why would you have made those things up?" he said staring at me.

"Oh so now you believe me?" I said, why was I being so snobby? Oh well he deserved it.

"Well you know how Alice has visions, she told me you were gonna tell me things about Bella and I didn't believe her either and so when you said it I went physco." he said.

"Well if you knew than why did you say I was lying, because I'm not!" Now I was getting angry.

"Don't yell at me I came here to say sorry." he said, now looking sad.

"Okay I'm sorry too, but did you really think that I was lying about Bella why would I make something up like that? I wouldn't." I said calmly.

"I don't know I'm still trying to get over her, over her death, I was suppose to save her like I always do." he said looking like he was going to cry.

"Well what do you think I'm trying to do? Do you think I was happy that she died?" I asked him.

"Well no, but it's harder for me."

Did he just say what I think he said? It's harder for him. Hell no. She was my life and she was always there for me she always helped me threw hard times. It was not harder for him, it was for me.

"It was not harder for you, she was all I had." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Sure I had friends, but she was the apple of my eye." he said.

"I have no true friends, she is all that I had. My parents are never home and my only friend is Grace but I don't even like her. Bella was all I had and now she is gone." I said and I started to cry.

He came over to me and hugged me, his body was so cold, probably from being outside.

"It's okay we can deal with this together." he said and he smiled at me. For once I can see why she loved him so much.   
"Tomorrow we find out how she died exactly and we might find out who did it." I said sadly again.

"Oh...well uhmm could I.." he paused for a second.

...could I come with do you think?" he asked me.

"Sure I think you can help me with this, it's gonna be hard tomorrow." I said knowing tomorrow would be the worst day of my life besides the day Bella died.

"It will be hard for both of us, now you should get some sleep and I will pick you up at noon tomorrow and you can tell me how to get there." he said and went over to the window and opened it. Before he jumped out he turned around and said, "Thanks Arionna, now we understand eachother, no more fighting." he smiled and jumped out onto the roof and jumped to the ground and left. I had to go to sleep now, I had to get some sleep. It was now 12:37. He was picking me up at noon, so I had to get some sleep. I went to the bathroom quick and took a glance at myself. My blonde hair was all messy, my blue eyes were all watery from crying so much lately, and I had big bags under my eyes from no sleep at all for about a week. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I walked back to my room, shut the lights off, and hopped into bed. This time I had no trouble getting to sleep I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I looked at he clock, it was 11:24. Crap, I thought, I had to get ready Edward would be here soon. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom with the clothes I was gonna where today when I find out the "bad news."

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed my hair and everything, got out and got dressed. I ran down stairs almost falling ( lets just say me and Bella were a lot alike.) My mom and Dad were sitting at the table with eggs and bacon. I grabbed a plate that my Mom got ready for me and started shoveling the food in my mouth. When I was done with my breakfast I grabbed a glass of Orange Juice.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" my mom asked.

"Edward is picking me up at noon so we can go talk with the investigator on Bella's case." I said.

"Your father and I have decided to stay here, we don't want to get sad all over again, but who is this Edward?" she asked.

"It was Bella's boyfriend Mom now I have to go get ready." I said and ran back upstairs. When I got back upstairs I went into my room and grabbed some earings and put them in my newly pierced ears that me and Bella got done together about a month ago. I started to brush my hair, I glanced at the clock it was 11: 48 he would be here soon. Once my hair was brushed but still damp I went to the bathroom to put some makeup on. Today I was just gonna put some gold eyeshadow and mascara on. I hated putting makeup on. After I was done with my makeup I brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open, it was 5 to noon. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. I asked my mom for directions and she handed me some from mapquest.

"I knew you were going to go no matter what so I printed them out for you last night." she said smiling.

"Thanks Mom." I said and gave her a hug. Then the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and there was Edward standing there smiling. My mom cam to the door.

"Hi Edward it's nice to meet you, I'm so sorry about Bella." she said.

"Mooooooooooommmmm!" I moaned.

"Oh sorry honey." she said, hugged me and went up stairs. I walked out the door with Edward and saw his silver Volvo.

"Sorry about my Mom, she is weird at times." I said embarassed.

"It's okay." he said smiling. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. I got in and he shut it and ran around to his side and got in. I gave him the mapquest directions and we sped off.


End file.
